Don't Fight Me
by Blitzfreak
Summary: Sequel to 'Drink with me! Dean had more in store for Sam than was first thought, and the hunter was going to learn the hard way. WARNING! Spoilers for Season 10! Demon!Dean. Partial Wincest. [One-shot/drabble] Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought my first drabble ****'****Drink with me****'**** went over well and some of the reviews got me thinking. How did Sam react to the Demon blood, what were D****e****an****'****s true intentions? Well here you are readers! Sequel! **

**Please R&R **

**Parings; Wincest (okay****…**** so I sort of did put this pairing in there) **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural**

**Warnings; Spoilers for Season 10! **

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN **

It was likely the thing that woke him was the sound of a radio that morning. The stripper music that often played in the clubs and bars, he and Dean would go to those when they wanted to relax and forget for a while. Well, Dean went more than he did, with Crowley it seemed. But it wasn't that the music was shocking, but just the fact that it wasn't the normal station that Sam knew he kept it on when he would stay up and do research.

Glancing around himself Sam took note of the other indent in the bed next to him. He didn't want to think about who that possibly had been, why there was a red stain in the middle between himself and the space either. Getting on his feet, Sam begrudgedly stumbled out from the room into the bunkers main room. The map, which the brother's often times used like a dining room table, was lit up. No one was sitting next to it.

Sam hadn't been surprised Dean wasn't there. He hadn't really expected him to be. After what happened last night- No, he wouldn't think about that right now. So instead Sam walked through the room into the research hall, not noticing how he ignored the kitchen next to him.

This is where Sam found his brother sitting, presumably reading like he'd done it his whole life. When Sam entered the room a pretty smirk, oftenly used on cute bartenders, came over his face. He was standing almost instantly and he sauntered over to his brother. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth when he gave his brother a once over. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty," he murmured, putting his arms up and around Sam's neck, "hope you slept well."

The younger Winchester wasn't sure what was more disturbing. The fact that Dean was wrapping himself like a lap dog around him, or by the fact his brother didn't seem to care what he'd done to him. How far back he'd set his brother with the act he'd performed on him. The intoxication that ran through his veins now would be even harder to rid himself of. That cheeky grin kept eating away at his face for some reason, making it look like the old genuine smile that Sam would rarely see on his brother's face. "Dean, I-"

A finger slipped up and it was placed against Sam's lips. "Shhhh, no smart talk from you, Sammy. You haven't had your morning dose yet." When the words registered in his head it was already too late. The flash of that knife again and Sam was holding onto his arm. He tried pulling it away, he wanted to make it all stop there, but his instincts overtook in a moments notice and Sam was soon lapping at the crimson blood once more.

It was like a firecracker had been lit inside his mouth, the feel of the power coursing through his veins. Had Sam not had this feeling before he would have thought he'd die from ecstasy. But he didn't and Dean just kept petting his head until he thought his younger brother had enough and took his arm away. "There, now..." His wound was gone, healed instantly. Dean took that opportunity to bring Sam down with him, obliging to sitting on the floor rather than the chairs. He couldn't hold his Sammy if they sat in chairs. "Isn't that better?"

Sam didn't speak a word, the blood was stained on his face. He wanted to spit on his sibling, to cuss him out or simply rip him a new one. That had worked on him in the past, some puppy dog look and Dean would never try to do anything like that again to him. But this wasn't the past, this wasn't that Dean anymore. This was a demon, and Sam didn't know what to do. He could try calling for Cas, but Sam knew that with his grace out of whack that Castiel wouldn't hear him. The angel was off duty.

The petting continued, Dean rested his chin on the top of Sam's head. They were silent for a moment longer until Sam felt the urge to get up again. It was like as he'd been with Ruby, he would often times stay still for a while, letting the energy course through his veins until he felt relatively normal to move again. If he didn't then he felt like he would pass out, it was like being drunk only without the killer hangover in the end.

"Sammy," Dean cried, just as the taller man was starting to get to his feet. The older former hunter followed suit, his eyes were narrowed slightly. He had expected Sam to sleep again like the last time he'd fed him the blood. Sam just smirked silently, running his fingers through his hair before walking out of the room and towards...

Strong arms encased Sam's buff chest. He was brought to a stop instantly, almost butting his head into the door frame that he was standing next to. "Dean, I'm just getting some food. I'll only be a min-" A feral growl escaped from Dean's throat.

"No, Sam, you will not eat anymore of that crap rabbit food." Before Sam could yelp he was thrown onto his back, the demon crouched over him with those black eyes watching him.

Sam felt his throat dry almost instantly, "D-Dean, I'm human, I have to have food. I'll die if I-" Sam, for the third time since this act of poison began, was cut off only this time by the blade slashing his arm this round. The hunter yelled, some of the stinging sensation sending a jolt of energy up his arm into his body. Some of Dean's blood was still on the blade and it was affecting him still.

A snarl was on Dean's face as he cut into his own arm, "that's not true Sam~my. You think all I did was get laid while I was out with that demon freak who dares call himself King of Hell?" the crimson liquid rolled from the cut, and onto Sam's arm. The taller man shuddered at the sound of Dean's voice. "I asked around, read some things once in a while, Crowley couldn't do much to stop me anyways. But you know what I learned Sammy," Dean had been running his hand over Sam's shirt, grabbing the front then releasing it, trailing it up to his collar bone, then back to the front of Sam's pants. That snarl was starting to ease into a cocky grin, "that some demons were known to be so fond of their older human families... That they bound them to themselves. Made them into their own personal little slaves, like a pet of sorts. With this binding of sorts, their pets didn't have to eat, or drink. They lived to please their master. Now, doesn't that sound like a wonderful thing, Sammy?"

Sam felt like gagging at the idea. Did Dean really want this to happen? To change him into something so that he no longer had a mind of his own? "Dean, please, don't do this."

The older sibling didn't seem to listen, "I've wanted to do this to you since I learned about it, Sammy. I can't tell you how much I want you to be at my beck and call. Imagine it, the Winchesters, former hunters now the rulers of Hell. We'll take Crowley's throne and rule together, we could command an army!" Sam struggled in Dean's grip, and try as he might but Dean's weight seemed to double. "But before I could ever bind you to me, you had to have a piece of demon already connected to you. Something that would allow a binding as powerful as this be able to not kill you. I was almost devastated! You wouldn't willingly go back to that state you'd had to detox from. No, I couldn't just tell Crowley to send a regular demon your way and call it good. You wouldn't ever fall for it, but then I got to thinking. Wasn't it me that you were looking for? Aren't I a demon, with demon blood in me, myself?"

A grin now took over his face, Sam stopped struggling when reality set in. He'd been set up, Dean wanted him to find him. At that bar. No other demons were there, and Crowley probably hadn't known Dean's real intentions either, so he'd sent Sam there without knowing Dean planned to overthrow him. Dean was just acting, making it seem like he wasn't interested in becoming human again. The former hunter wanted to be dragged here so that Sam had no place to run, he wanted him in the place that they both called home so that Dean could take him.

"So I killed the guy who made the deal, knew it would piss Crowley off. Throwing him on his butt in front of his legions was a good laugh if you ask me. I had that feeling that the moment he thought he had no control over me he'd send you on my tail. Then Cody showed up... The idiot. I'd be surprised if he ever shows his face to me again. But eventually all the pieces fell into place, Sam, and here we are. Right in the center of where our lives will change forever." His hand gripped Sam's already cut arm, making small movements as if massaging his skin as he drew closer to the cut.

Tears were brimming Sam's eyes as he tried to shake Dean's hand off of him, but the hold was too strong. His shoulder was aching still, but the blood had cured most of the sprain. "Don't fight me, Sam." Dean whispered, gripping him more tightly now. The cut flowed slightly over the side.

The younger Winchester watched Dean dip down, lick the blood from the scratch before bringing his lips to the underside of Sam's jaw. "Don't fight me." Then Sam clenched, crying out as Dean grabbed his bicep and collided their cuts on their arms together. It burned into Sam, a marking, and it looked as if it was like a mark of Cain. The only difference was the slash through the entire mark. It was red, and hot when Dean pulled his arm away. "That's it, Sammy." He pulled back from his brother and smiled down at him, "You're mine now."

**Sorry if Sam seems weak in this, but in all honesty I don****'****t think Sam could do much against his Demon brother, abilities or not. Le****t'****s all face it, he couldn****'****t control his ****abilities**** in the first place really. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sequel Announcement

Sequel once more! And this time, I'm really proud of it!

Those of you who were Fangirling or just waiting for this moment, wait no more!

**Title: **

**Don't lie Sammy**

**Small Summary: **

**Sam can't lie to Dean, or maybe he can. But Dean doesn't seem to care about that. **

Wincest is CANON in this new drabble! If you don't like, don't read!

If you want more of Demon!Dean then drop me a PM or just leave your thoughts in the review!

Thank you to everyone who's read the stories thus far.

Y'all are the reason I keep writing :)


End file.
